L&L Trilogy: The Thief
by signedheart
Summary: Everyone is so excited for Hermione's engagment... everyone but two people. What happens when a good friend becomes something more? A choice must be made. - This is clearly a Dramione, if you do not want to read Dramione then this isn't for you. - Completed story. I will be adding the chapters daily. - L&L stands for the nautical name for the Dramione ship, leather and libraries.
1. Couldn't Say No

_D._

It would be another long and boring day at work. Working for the ministry was nice and all but it certainly could be boring. It did have its perks. The pay check was good, not that I needed it. Some of the people were horrid to work with, but I was lucky no one on my floor was that bad. I was thinking about all the paperwork I had waiting for me on my desk as the cheesy elevator music played. Seriously who picks out this music?

"He's the most infuriating person I've ever met. He can't take a single thing seriously. Everything is all jokes and play. I wish he would just grow up!" I hear her fuming as I walk out of the elevator. This happens about once or twice a month. No one in the building, yes I mean building she's that loud, is surprised when they hear her complaining about him anymore.

"Hermione, calm down. You know how this is it will all just blow over as usual. He'll come to his senses and agree with you." Loren, a coworker of Hermione's, was always telling her the same thing.

"It's just so annoying, I ask him to do such simple things and he acts like it's a game. He's barely holding on to his job. He doesn't understand this is real life." Hermione was red faced and slamming things around.

I laughed a little at this before walking over to them. "Morning ladies." I flashed them a smile. Loren had the most pathetic desperate crush on me. She thought she was good at keeping it a secret, but everyone on this floor knew about it. I definitely took it for my advantage. She was the receptionist of the floor and she did practically anything I wanted her to.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, hi! I had a coffee machine put in your office, just like you asked." You see? Whatever I wanted. She was tall, blonde, and had bright green eyes. She was a few years older than I but she didn't look it. She was pretty and she was rather nice, but I just never had any interest in her. I just enjoyed messing with her, when I was around she always looked like she was about to pass out. "Anything else I can do for you?" She smiled hopefully, always seeking my approval and new ways to get closer to me.

"No, thank you Loren, I'm fine." I winked at her as I walked away.

"Yes you are." I heard her whisper under her breath. I heard Hermione tell her that she needed to get to her office but she'd meet her for lunch.

"You know, " she started as she caught up to me, "that woman is practically in love with you." She laughed.

"And I'm horrible for messing with her, aren't I?" I chuckled back at her, looking back at Loren. She was still watching me as I walked away.

"I feel like I should say yes, but it is quite amusing. As long as you don't hurt her Mr. Malfoy." She mocked how Loren always called me that. "Are you planning on coming with us for lunch?"

I smiled at her and raised my eyebrow. "Don't you think that would give poor Loren a heart attack?"

She giggled again. "She would probably die!" She was juggling her coffee, papers, and laptop all while trying to open her door. I opened it for her so she wouldn't scald herself with coffee. 'Thanks, Malfoy."

"No problem, Granger." I said before closing the door behind her and walking to my own office down the hall and to the left.

Being friends with her was a shock to the both of us. We weren't at first but after a year of working together we stopped hating each other. Then a few years after that we are actually quite good friends. But it's just Hermione. I still can't stand boy wonder or his weasel side kick. Especially Weasley. He really brought out the worst in her, around him she was vicious. She also still hates my family. We fought at first but then came to the conclusion that if we just didn't talk about those topics to each other we could actually be rather good friends. We did lead sort of a double life here at the office. At any office party or any time her friends just dropped by we went back to hating each other. We were each others little secret. It may have been a screwed up system but it worked for us.

I start the immense amount of paper work I need to get done today. I catch myself pondering what Weasley had done this time to piss off Hermione this time. I never ask because he's one of the things we don't talk about. The only time we ever did is when I saw the mediocre ring on her left hand. I had to ask, even though I knew.

_We were having lunch at the building across the street from our building. She reached for her glass and the light caught the ring on her finger. I caught her eye and raised my eyebrow, questioning her wordlessly. I didn't want to be the one who brought him up._

_She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uhhhh, I know this is sort of pushing the unspoken pact we had on talking about people we know the other doesn't like but...well Ron asked me to marry him." She didn't look like any newly engaged woman I've ever seen. They were usually pushing the ring at you and bouncing as they told you. Hermione was just picking at her food with her fork and not meeting my eye._

_"And you said yes I see." I was stating the obvious for lack of anything else to say._

_"I made him wait a week. When he first asked I didn't give him an answer. He knew I didn't want to get married. I was content with the relationship we had. I just...we fight so much, about everything. " She signed. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, she seemed angry and sad at the same time._

_"I may be out of line here but..why on Earth did you say yes." I asked._

_"Well every one was just so happy when he did, I just couldn't say no. When I told him that I would have to think about it for a week every one kept coming up to me telling me how I needed to say yes. Ginny was in full blown wedding planning mode and Mrs. Weasley was just so happy. I...I just couldn't say no. I mean, isn't that the next step anyway? Wouldn't it eventually lead to this? Why not just do it now when he wants to?" I could tell that she didn't want to just get it done now and over with. She seemed like the type who had her wedding planned out by age eight._

_"He seems to make you unhappy." I said truthfully, recalling all the times I've heard her complain about him._

_She was surprised by me saying this. "No! I mean...I wouldn't say I'm unhappy..."_

_I rolled my eyes. "What are you then?"_

_"I'm..." She paused to think, looking around the room. "I guess I'm comfortable. He gets me so angry but at the end of the day I know he'll be there. That's better than not having someone I suppose." Even she didn't believe that fully._

_"I don't have anyone and I'm perfectly happy." Okay, I wouldn't say perfectly happy, but I was okay. Would it be nice to have someone to come home to after work every night? Yes, of course it would...but for now I'm fine._

_She smiled half heartily. "Yeah, but you have a better chance at finding someone else. Women line up to talk to you. What if Ron's my only chance at getting married?"_

_I laughed darkly. Oh Hermione, if you only knew. Puberty did wonders for this woman. She was a very beautiful woman and smart too. She really had everything going for her. I mean, there were times where she would annoy the hell out of me, but for the most part she was good company. She never noticed the way men looked at her. Every time we would go to lunch together I would get glares from other men, even the ones who knew we were just friends._

_"Don't laugh at me! There's a reason we don't talk about things like this! You have to be a git about them." She was getting angry at me. I couldn't help it, I laughed harder. "Stop that!" She yelled, which made every one in the café look at her. Noticing this her face turned bright red."Ugh!" She got up quickly and went straight to the door._

_I rolled my eyes and finished my lunch. It'd be best to let her cool down. This was classic Hermione, she would storm off outraged at me, but I knew if I gave her some time and space she would forgive me. And anyway, I think she is more mad at herself than she is at me. She's mad that she allowed herself to be pressured to become engaged without really wanting to be. She's only doing this to please the Weasleys and Potters. Potter and the youngest of the Weasley clan got married just three months ago. I think that's what made Ron propose. He probably didn't want to feel like the side kick he was. Either way I know that Hermione doesn't want to get married. If I know anything about it like I think I do, she will drag this engagement out as long as she can. I don't think she's happy with him. Even she said that she was only "comfortable" and being comfortable is no reason to get married._

_Call me old fashioned but I believe you should get married out of love. HAH, you should have heard my father when I told him that. He had this whole idea planned out that I would marry Astoria Greengrass. My mother kept telling me how lovely she was, how pretty she was, what good children we would make. We dated for a year after she got out of Hogwarts, she was two years behind me, but it never went anywhere. She agreed to marry into the family, not marry me. We didn't love each other or make each other happy at all. She asked one day if I was going to propose soon and I told her that by the looks of it I never would. She broke up with me right then and there. I can't exactly say I was heart-broken. My father, however, was. I didn't hear the end of that one for a very long time._

_I smiled not so fondly at the ridiculous memories that I had before getting up and leaving._

_When I did get back to the office I sought her out and apologized._

_"Knock knock" I smiled, not actually knocking, before entering her office, just standing within the door._

_"What do you want?" she didn't look up. Oh, still pissed I see._

_"This is me apologizing for being a prick earlier. You can marry whom ever you want you know? But, I hope you're very happy with Weasel." I could be nice, but not too nice._

_She was quiet, like she was expecting more, but I guess she knew that was the best she was going to get. She sighed and looked up at me. "Okay Malfoy. Thank you."_

_"We good Granger?" I asked, smirking._

_"We're good." She smiled and went back to work._

_And that's how it always went. We always forgave each other, never having done anything too bad to begin with._

During Lunch I heard Hermione complain to Loren even more about Weasley. He really didn't deserve her. She was telling her how he was going to lose his job if he didn't shape up. Not that he worked that good of a job. While the rest of the crew had decent jobs, the ministry, St. Mungo's, or private practices, he worked at this dead end little book store that Hermione had gotten him in to. She got him that job after he lost the one before that. He was a loser. He had too short of a temper and that got him in trouble. He would mouth off to his boss when he got frustrated. One boss even went as far as nick-naming him the "Ginger Rage".

I really didn't understand what she saw in him but I knew better than to push that topic. She got way too flustered and angry easily.

Of what little I heard from her as Loren and her walked back into the building he was too unhelpful and kept using magic while his boss strictly prohibited that, for most of their customers were muggles. I didn't see why he didn't try harder to not use magic. Every one knows that Hermione, being a muggleborn, likes doing things without magic as much as she could. I love magic and even I would of had the intelligence to not use it on the job if told not to, though I probably wouldn't be working where I couldn't use magic. But you get my point, he's a git about jobs.

Then Loren caught sight of me. "OH! Mr. Malfoy! Are you enjoying that coffee maker? Is it the one you wanted because if not I cou-" Loren was talking a mile a minute but I cut her off.

"It's fine Loren. I enjoy it very much, thank you." I did have a bit of a caffeine addiction. I drank coffee more than what should be humanly possible.

"Oh well I'm glad you like it, we all know how you love your coffee." She reminded me of a bird. You know those birds that wake you up in the morning with their high-pitched chirping that is never ending.

I laughed at her, throwing her one of my smiles. I still had my trademark smirk but I did throw out the occasional smile, which I knew melted her.

"Malfoy! You're terrible." Hermione giggled in hushed tone.

I sighed and went back to my office to finish up what I had left of the paper work.

See? Working at the ministry wasn't so bad.


	2. Temper Tantrums

_H._

I woke up feeling cranky as ever. Work was not looking good, I really just didn't want to go. Yet at the same time I didn't want to stay home with Ron. He didn't work today so he would be home all day. I was cranky because we had had another argument. A stupid argument. This was getting old.

_I was just trying to cook dinner and he kept fluttering around. Every time I needed something he was in the way. I was losing my patience fast._

_"Ron. Please go sit down some place." I was already annoyed but was doing well with keeping my cool._

_"But 'Mione! I have exciting news!" He whined."It's such good news, it's fantastic."_

_I rolled my eyes and continued cooking. "Go sit down, tell me after. I'm a little busy Ron"_

_He was actually pouting at this point. "But I want to tell you nooooow!" He crossed his arms like a child. See this is why I could never have children with him. He's too big of a child himself, he couldn't be a father. Mrs. Weasley was hinting about us having kids once we were married. I just stared at her awkwardly while Ginny became excited. She was already wanting to have children with Harry, they were only married a few months but she just couldn't wait. I, on the other hand, wasn't even sure I wanted kids...ever. Especially not with Ron. I don't think he could handle it. I don't think I could handle him with kids._

_"Just wait a minute!" I was putting the food on the table as he sat there, doing nothing. He was squirming in his seat, he obviously wanted to tell me. Maybe it was something actually important. I put down the last food dish and before I even sat down he blurted out what he wanted to say._

_"Chudley Cannons are playing Puddlemere United!" Ron said as he was stuffing his face already, delightful._

_Guess I was wrong about that important thing. He knows Quidditch bores me. "Who are doing what?" I feigned interest. I was not a Quidditch fan, I didn't understand it, nor did I was to._

_"The Chudley Cannons!" He basically screamed, it would have been louder if he didn't have a mouthful and a half of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "They're only my most favorite team! And they are playing Puddlemere United, which was old Dumbledore's favorite team!" Yes I did remember the Chudley Cannons were his favorite team. Basically half of his shirts had their logo, while the other half were the ones his mother made each of us for Christmas. I had to go out and buy him new, nicer shirts for him to wear to work. He argued that anyone in their right mind would be okay with him wearing a Cannons' shirt because they were the best Quidditch team. I didn't buy it. I also had to remind him the muggles where he worked would ask about what Quidditch was._

_"Oh" I said, not even pretending to be interested any longer. "That's neat." All I cared about was getting the food I had just made into my stomach. I had a short lunch today, Loren decided to take me to a new restaurant. Unfortunately she didn't take into account that because it was on the fancier side, we would have to wait. So we had to eat fast, and less, in order to get back to the office on time. Our boss wasn't too bad, but he hated when people were late. So all I cared about right now was eating and Ron wasn't allowing that to happen. Unlike him, I didn't talk with my mouth full._

_"Neat?! Bloody hell Hermione, it's wonderful!" Food was actually flying from his mouth, why couldn't he chew with his mouth closed? "This game will be amazing! I can't wait to go see it. My boss didn't like that I asked for the day off but I don't really care." He was smiling stupidly._

_"Of course you don't" I snapped, fuming. Getting pissed off extremely fast._

_"...What?" He asked, again through the mass of food in his mouth._

_I just glared. "Are you kidding me?" He couldn't actually be serious._

_"You don't make sense, what the hell are you on about?" Ron asked still shoveling food into his mouth, not even looking at me during this conversation._

_"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you don't care about anything at all? The fact that I work so hard, all day long, while you can't do anything! Also it would be bloody fantastic if for once in your life you didn't like a large boar. You are a human who has been taught table manners. You don't need to eat like your an animal who has never seen food before." I was yelling by now._

_"I have a job! I do things!" He yelled back, spilling his drink as he flailed his arms. Awesome, I'd end up cleaning that up because he never helped clean our small apartment. Most of the time I regretted agreeing to move in with him. "I do very important things! And my eating habits are not as bad as you make them out to be. So I enjoy food, sue me."_

_"You barely have a job, and I'm positive you will be fired within the next two weeks." I said simply, ignoring the "sue me" comment. I knew that he knew his eating habits were terrible, he just didn't care enough to change them._

_His face was turning bright red, his freckles on his face seemed darker. "Always the immense amount of confidence you have in me. Why do you think I would get fired. I'm good at my job, we can't all have little plushy jobs like you do!"_

_"Plushy jobs?! I work at the Ministry. My job is long and grueling. I have a job that actually matters. I'm going somewhere with my job. My job is not easy and you could never do it. Oh and you actually are asking why I think you'd be fired. You always ask for time off. You can't follow basic instructions. You never listen to me about anything so I doubt you listen to your boss. You never once even thanked me for getting you this job,by the way. You lose your temper, like right now." I was just getting started but he cut me off._

_"ME?! I? I lose my temper, have you even met yourself? You flip out on me over any little thing. All I was trying to do was talk about a Quidditch game and you started going on and on about how I'm no good. You have absolutely no faith in me. You just get angry at me over nothing." He was seething. He was standing over the table, leaning with his hands on the surface._

_I glared at him, staring him straight in the eyes. "You have never given me a reason to have any faith in you. The last time you did anything that wasn't for yourself was back in Hogwarts when you stepped up and played the game of real life Wizard Chess. Do you even know how long ago that was? Everything nice you do is just because it benefits you. "_

_"I've done stuff for other people since then and you know that!" He shouted back, and slamming his things around._

_"Name three things!" I countered._

_"Well...I...there was that one time...I..it doesn't matter! I have!" He yelled._

_I rolled my eyes, and laughed darkly at him. He knew I had caught him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" He was glaring at me in anger._

_"I just don't want to talk to you right now! You're being unbearable." I pushed myself up out of my chair._

_"You're the one acting like some big shot, like you're so much better than me. I don't want to talk to you either!" He yelled back in anger as he punched the table top with his fist._

_"Have you seen the way you're acting, right now I am better than you." I stormed away out of the kitchen through our room and into our bathroom. I was angry and upset. When I was like this I always took a shower,maybe because it's the one place no one else can come and bother you, you're alone with your thoughts._

_Once in there I started thinking about everything. I was so sick of arguing with Ron, it was becoming ridiculous. I just wish he would step up. He wants us to get married but he can't do the basic things a husband should. I don't know, maybe I 'm expecting too much from him. I mean, I did know what I was getting myself into for saying yes._

* * *

I was sitting in the living room on the couch, reading a book that I have read a million times, and sipping green tea. It was taking my mind off of the constant arguments I kept having with Ron.

I had just finished cleaning up the huge mess that was made in the kitchen. It seems like Ron did even more damage once I left the room. There was food and drinks everywhere. All the dishes on the table were thrown and smashed around the room. The chairs and table were flipped over. This happened all the time after fights. Whatever room we had been in would be destroyed. He let his temper get the worst of him. He hadn't always been like that but recently he had gotten worse. He always had his temper but he was never this violent. I don't know what made him like this. No one else knows that he destroys things like this, no one could even imagine him doing anything like this.

He must of taken off after because he was nowhere to be found. He had a tendency of doing that. He would destroy everything and then he would take off. I never knew where he went, I asked a few times but he would always tell me "not to worry about it" but I did. I did worry.

I hadn't been sitting there long before I heard the key unlocking the front door and then footsteps coming from the kitchen into the living room.

I knew he was standing in the doorway, watching me. My back was to him but I knew. I heard him sigh and walk over to face me. "Hey."

I didn't look up. I was still a little pissed, more pissed over having that large of a mess in my kitchen and him taking off again than of the actual argument.

"'Mione...I'm sorry, okay? I don't know exactly what I did, but I know I made you upset. I hate that, I hate when you're angry with me but I hate when you're hurting even more. I'm sorry...really." An awkward silenced passed before he spoke again. "Please just look at me, please. I'm sorry."

I looked up at it him from my book and gave him a half smile. "I know Ron...I know."

He came over and took my tea from me and set it on the coffee table. He sat beside me on the couch and just looked at me. He had this rejected puppy look on his face. I hated it when he looked that way. As much as I didn't like him at times I never wanted to hurt him either. "Now Hermione, I know this wasn't just about my job..or work habits. What's going on?" He put him arm around me.

I sighed and leaned into his arms."I just wished that you would care about something in your life, for once." I answered honestly.

I heard him inhale sharply. I knew that saying that could start another fight. Fortunately he didn't argue. Instead he just pulled me in closer and hugged me. "I guess I don't care about much." His kissed my forehead gently. "But I do care about you."

I smiled at him, speaking softly. "I care about you too."

He tilted my head back and kissed me ever so softly, this was rare for Ron, he was never soft or gentle. "I love you 'Mione."

I smiled at him, I liked this soft side that I almost never got to see. "I love you."


	3. Compromises

_ D._

I heard a soft knock on my door. I looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Hey there." She smiled before walking over and sitting on the corner of my desk as I was typing. This was an improvement over yesterday. We barely talked all day because she was half asleep. I'm not sure why she was so tired but she had mumbled something about an argument. One with Ron, no doubt.

"Hey, just hold on a second I need to just finish up this report." I smirked at her. This was something she liked about me, once I started something I didn't stop until it was done. She just sat there wordlessly and looked out the window and around my office until I put the last period on the page. "And...I'm done. Ready to go?" We were going to try a different little café around the block, we had been there before but it recently was put under new management and we wanted to see how it was doing.

She hopped off my desk, adjusting her skirt to lay flat where it had pulled up slightly from her sitting there. "Let's go. I heard the new manager had made a ton of new changes to the menu, not sure if those are positive or negative changes yet though." She smiled and lead the way out of my office.

Our boss was waiting for us as we walked towards the elevator. He was smiling at us a sickly sweet smile.

"Good morning ." Hermione smiled at him, she had always been a favorite when it came to her boss. Kingsley Shacklebolt and her had worked together for a long time, having evolutionized the Ministry. They started the ball rolling to go on to abolish the pro-pureblood laws. Hermione helped take the corruption out of the Ministry, making it a much better place. She actually was the one who read over my application to this job. Sure we hated each other then but she still saw how I was a vital part of her plan for the Ministry. Although she denied it, everyone knew she would go on to be the next minister.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." The same sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. What was he up to? "Going to lunch?"

"Yes...well we were about to anyway." I said giving him a confused look. "Unless there is something you need done?"

"Well..." He started. "You both know how we have that New Years office party every year."

"I'm aware of it yes." I hadn't come last year and neither had Hermione. She went out with the Weasleys/Potters and I went out to a club with Blaise, a friend from Hogwarts.

"So you're aware that it was..." he trailed off.

"Horribly dull?" Hermione offered and then shrugged. "Loren went and told me how boring it was."

"Well yes, that's why I was thinking of having someone else plan the party this year instead of the usual committee." He shifted his weight to his other leg uneasily.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked, fearing that my suspicion was true.

"I know how good of friends you two are, and that you're both young and fun. So I was thinking that maybe you two could team up and plan an amazing party." Yup, my suspicions were proven to be accurate.

"Oh..Mr. Shacklebolt, I don't know...I'm not a very big party person..." Hermione answered in a quiet voice. She normally was up for anything her boss asked her to do but she was right, she definitely wasn't a partier.

"Yeah I agree with her, I'm just not into planning anything like that, I didn't even come last year and I hadn't planned on coming this year." I shrugged, hoping he would understand and let us out of it, unlikely but hey I could hope.

"I'll give you both raises in your pay check. I really need to impress the men from other companies this year. I was a laughing stock last year about how lame the party was." He looked desperate. I do remember other business men coming in and mocking him for months after New Years. I almost felt bad, almost but not quite.

"Okay, I'll do it." Hermione said defeated. The raise is what got her. She needed money for her wedding and with Ron's job on the line she was concerned about having enough money.

I, on the other hand, did not need the raise. My current income was perfect, even though I didn't need it. After the war my father went to Azkaban and the whole Malfoy fortune went to me. That fortune was larger than you could ever imagine. Not even twenty people could spend it in their life times. Anyway, I wasn't doing this party. I hated the idea. "Yeah, well...I hope you have a good time with that."

She looked up shocked. "But...you're going to help me right? I need your help! I don't know anything about parties! I need this raise Draco!"

"No, no. You'll be fine on you're own. Honestly you may be better off without me, I'm not good at these types of things." I rolled my eyes in her direction before starting to walk towards the elevator. "Sorry boss, she's going to have to go solo on this one."

"Ugh! Please!" She called after me but I was already stepping into the elevator. "I'm sorry! I'll talk to him." I heard her mumble to our boss. Like hell she would. I wasn't doing this.

I waited for her in the lobby of the building. She looked worried that I wouldn't be there. I was there of course though, I wouldn't just leave her hanging, we had plans.

"Can you just please help me?" She asked, she was being whiny about it.

"Quit your whining and I'll think about it." She shut up quickly. "There...I thought about it, it's not happening."

She just glared at me before turning on her heels and walking out the front door and started walking towards the cafe we were going to be eating at. We never apparated, even though we could have. She really wasn't a big fan of it, she said it hurt her head. I liked apparated much more than walking but I didn't really care that much either way.

We walked in silence for a bit before she spoke. "Fine, I'll drop it for now. Even though I think you should help. It would make me happy and I really need your help because I'm terrible at these things and -"

I cut her off. "That doesn't sound like dropping it." I laughed at her before holding open the door to the little cafe for her. 

* * *

Today had been exhausting. All I wanted to do was eat dinner and lounge in front of the TV until I fell asleep. Yeah, totally one of those days. Too bad that didn't happen.

The first thing I noticed when I opened up my door to my flat was the smell. It smelled like wonderful homemade food, not unpleasant but I knew what it meant. I walked into my kitchen and saw my mother setting the table for two. She had been making us dinner. She usually asked before coming over so it was odd of her just to show up randomly. Great.

She must have heard me come in because she didn't even look at me before speaking. "Hello Draco darling." She was all happy and chipper.

"Uh...hey mum..." I mumbled, standing in the doorway.

"Come sit down, I made us dinner." She was beaming, all smiles.

I did, I walked over to the table and sat down where one of the plates were set. "So...mum, not to be rude or anything but...why exactly are you here? You usually call before coming over."

"Oh Draco, can't I just come over and surprise you every once and a while?" She smiled.

A fake smile.

Oh no. "What do you want? Or do you have bad news?" I sighed.

"Well, for you, a bit of both I'm afraid. It's only bad news because I know you wont like it. It's not bad news to me, I actually quite like it." She smiled again

"Ugh, what it is?" I huffed. I hated whatever it was already.

"Well it's that time of year where we do that benefit for children who's families were broken by the war. The one we've been going to since your father was sent away. That's next Saturday."

"Oh. That." I loathed this benefit. It was the most boring thing I ever attended. Sure it was for a good cause but I could just give them money, why did I need to be there.

She frowned. "You have to come, love." I knew I didn't have a choice, it would greatly upset my mother if I didn't go. That's the only reason why I always went.

"I know, I know." And that was the end of that conversation. We continued on eating and making small chit chat. I actually really did like my mother's company. She became much nicer since my father was imprisoned. She always was kind to me, but she was easily influenced by my father and never stood up to him. She now knows how evil he was. She apologized to so many of the people he hurt. She really was sweet.

We were saying goodbyes at the door when she turned to me and practically smirked. "You know Draco, you can't come alone to this event, you need a date. Bring a special girl." She winked

"Mum, you know there is no special girl in my life. I can go alone, I"ll be fine. You're going alone."

"Yes, but I am an old married woman, even if my husband is cruel and unusual...and in Azkaban. You are a young, handsome bachelor. You need a date, you'll be out of place otherwise. Also maybe then you wouldn't look like you wanted to claw your eyes out. You need some company. I could set you up with someone, a friend's daughter perhaps."

I will never allow my mother to set me up with anyone again. It just ends in disaster. "No that will be quite alright. I'm sure I can find someone." I already had someone in mind.

She pulled me into a hug. "You better bring someone! I'm not kidding!" She laughed and kissed my cheek before apparating back to the manor.

I did have someone in mind to take, but how was I ever going to get her to come?

And then the light bulb went on. 

* * *

I heard the door creak open and then a quick intake of breath.

"Oh! Draco, you scared me!" Hermione gasped, dropping the papers that were in her hand, they scattered all around the room.

I had been waiting for her in her office, sitting in her chair with my feet up on her desk, sipping my coffee. I simply smirked up at her.

"That smirk is more evil than your normal one. What is it?" She looked at me out of the corners of her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I smirked that same smirk. "I just have a proposition for you, come sit" I said patting the edge of the desk.

She walked over cautiously before sitting down on the desk. "And what may that be Mr. Malfoy?"

"You know that ridiculous party that you're stuck planning?" Cue the smirk.

She glared. "Yes? I am indeed aware of it."

"Well...you win. You need my help." I actually smiled at her.

I saw her face light up. "You'll do it!?"

"Yes." I sipped my coffee. "BUT, I have one condition."

"Yeah, anything. You don't know how much it would mean to me if you would bonus only comes if the party is a success. You know I need that money. Stupid weddings are so expensive. Whatever your condition is, I'll do."

"Anything?" I smirked. "Oh Hermione, you should no better than to give me so much freedom with that. " I smirked.

"You're disgusting." She giggled, pushing my feet off her desk. Joking like this was never weird between us. It was just how we were.

"Nah, but you're going to hate it. I...uh...sorta have this benefit thing that the Malfoy family has been going to for a while. I have to go, I don't have an option. My mother says I need to bring a date. She would be happy to set me up with one of her friend's daughters or something but I declined. I'd much rather go with someone I know I'm going to have fun with. That's where you come in..."

She started laughing. "Okay, no really what do you want. That can't be it."

I just stared at her.

Her eyes got huge and her jaw dropped. "What?! No! Your family hates me!"

"They'll be fine, it's just my mother any way. I mean...there may be a few others around but you'll only have to deal with my mum!" I smiled at her. "It's for a good cause."I said in a sing-song voice.

"Do you promise that they won't be terribly rude to me?" She glared.

"I promise to tell them to behave. I'll say that we're business partners and I simply thought it would be good for you to come to this." I smiled, I knew I had her but just to be sure, "And think of all the children you'll be helping!" I knew she always had felt bad for all of the children who had lost their parents from war. She was one in fact. Though she had tried to protect them, deatheaters found them and ruthlessly murdered them. They didn't deserve that, they had done nothing wrong.

She stared at me for a bit before sighing. "Alright Draco. But if I'm miserable I'm leaving. I'm not taking any of your family's shit, got it?"

"Whatever you say Hermione." I laughed before getting up and going back to my office. At least now this benefit would be manageable. Last year I was ready to Avada Kedavra myself! I wasn't too keen on planning this party, but really how bad could it be? 

* * *

-Author's Note-

Hi lovelies! Thank you so much for reading this! You know what would be even better? If you reviewed this as well! 3


	4. Party Plans

_D._

How hard could it be? Let me tell you: horrendously hard. This was one of the most unenjoyable experiences I've had and my father was friends with Voldemort.

Okay maybe I was exaggerating a bit...but not by much.

"You're so annoying!" Hermione whined at me. I guess it was true I was being pretty annoying today, I just didn't have the patience for this.

"It's your fault, I didn't even want to help you do this!" I laughed at her.

"You wouldn't be bad if you just agreed with me once, over anything! But no, you have to be super opinionated." She was throwing around papers. She really had some good plans all drawn out.

"Okay,okay. You can put the food tables on the other wall. " I sighed.

"Thank you! Now was that so hard? " She smiled at me.

I faked being incredibly hurt, clutching my chest where my heart is." I think...I think I may be dying!" I gasped out.

She watched me and started laughing pushing me out of my chair.

"I see…a light." I allowed myself to fall to ground and just flopped there.

"Oh get up! You're fine!" She laughed, gently kicking my "lifeless" form on the ground. I grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the ground. "Draco! Stop! Ahh!" She screamed at me as I fell.

She rolled on the ground next to me and we just laid there laughing at each other.

We heard someone clear their throat and we both looked towards the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Our boss called from the doorway.

"Oh hello, no of course not!" She quickly got up, blushing slightly.

I didn't get up, just looked at him from the ground. "We have been arguing all morning about the ceiling decorations. So we were down here to get a better view. Hermione says to leave it bare but I say we should have silver streamers or tinsel and floating candles. "

He looked surprised. "Oh, that's actually a really good idea. Good job Mr. Malfoy."

I smiled as I caught the look on Hermione's face. She hated me so much right now. It was pretty funny.

"Well I just came to check out the progress being made towards the best party of all time! " He really wanted to show all those people who laughed at him that the Ministry could have good parties. So many people thought that we were all uptight and snobby here. Not true in the slightest. In reality I worked with some of the nicest, albeit strangest, people I have ever met.

"I think we have it covered." I nodded again.

"Alright, I'm trusting you two!" He called before leaving.

Hermione turned on me. " We haven't even talked about the ceilings yet! You liar!"

I just laughed. "What would you have rather of had your boss think you're just laying around?"

"You could of had me at least not look like the stupid one! Of course I want decorations there," she whined. She really hated looking stupid. It didn't happen often, but when it did no one let it go.

"What no 'thank you Draco'? " I smirked at her.

"You're a pain," she rolled her eyes at me before walking back to her papers laying on the table.

I laughed as I followed her over. "You practically begged me to help you, and here I am, helping. And all you do is complain about me. I'm going to start taking in personally."

"Just make yourself useful and go to my office and grab the papers in the top right drawer. Okay?" She was shuffling through the immense amount of papers she already had. When Hermione planned something she went big.

"I dunno 'Mione, seems like an awfully difficult task. Are you sure I can handle it?" I smirked at her. She had been treating me like I wasn't capable of doing basic things. It didn't bother me though, this was just Hermione. I knew how how she scrutinized over every little detail.

"You know Draco, contrary to popular belief that smirk is not a good look for you." She shot me a look. Just one of _her_ looks.

"Oh you know you think it's cute, don't deny." I chuckled.

"Cute isn't the adjective I would have used but whatever." She shook her head.

"Sure it isn't." I shot her one last smirk before heading out the door and to her office.

* * *

_H._

"Ron. Ron… RON! **Listen to me,**" I had been trying to get his attention for 10 minutes.

"What do you want?" I saw Ron roll his eyes at me.

"You need to dress nice for this. Okay?" I told him for the third time. He was zoned out watching old Quidditch matches of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin from back when he was a keeper when we went to Hogwarts. He watched them constantly, saying how he would have been the best there ever was if he had stayed in Hogwarts for our 7th year. I didn't know much about the game, but he certainly wasn't the best ever. Even if he was _"the king"_ for a while. We had more than a few arguments over this. He said once that he wished he had stayed because he was sure he would have been able to go on and make it on a real team. I told him he was ridiculous. We were a little busy saving all man kind from the wrath of Voldemort.

He didn't respond. He was too busy jumping for joy as he watched younger him make a save. I just stared at him until he finally looked up at me. "Wait...for what?"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" He could not be serious. We had been talking about this for almost an hour. Well I had been talking, he was mostly ignoring me and watching Quidditch. The usual. I stormed over to the couch he was sprawled upon and snatched the remote from him and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He yelled at me. The worst feeling always crept over me when he actually yelled at me. Being angry and fighting with me was one thing, but yelling at me was another thing.

"Hey! I was talking to you." I mocked him, not allowing his yelling to win this.

If looks could kill I would be dead from the way he was looking at me. He groaned before talking, "You said I had to dress nice, but for what?" He shrugged.

I sighed. What was the point of even fighting with him. Even when I won the argument I didn't really win. All I had was a pissed off boyfriend... errr...fiancé. And Ron was terrible to be around when he was pissed off. "Ron, please just listen..." I said in a quiet voice. "The ministry is having their annual New Years Eve party. And you have to dress nice for it, it's pretty formal. "

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "Why do _I_ need to go?"

I sighed once again and sat down on the couch, having to push his feet off the end. I rubbed my temples, already feeling the migraine that was coming on. "Because you're my f-fiancé and you have to go if I go. And I'm going." I still choked on the word fiancé, I really needed to fix that if I was going to introduce him at this party. He knew most of them already but there were always some new people at these parties.

"Okay fine, why do WE have to go?" He put his feet back to where they were but this time on my lap. I pushed them off quickly.

"Because I planned this one! I worked hard on it. I can't just not go. Merlin Ron, I've already told you this a million times. Do you ever listen?" I was getting sick of this.

"You fucking expect too much. I can't remember every little thing about you. Your stories are boring as hell. Why would I care about anything that goes on at the Ministry?" He was yelling again.

"You remember every little thing about the stupid stuff you like. You could tell me who won a Quidditch game 50 years ago!" I was yelling back. I was sick of this, sick, sick, sick!

"Quidditch is interesting!" He continued on yelling, "I actually like Quidditch!"

I got up and threw the remote at him, "Whatever!" I stormed into the bedroom. He was so damn annoying!

About a half an hour later he came into the bedroom and plopped down beside me. "I don't get why you're so pissed off."

"There are so many reasons, Ron. So many," I rolled over on to my side.

"Like what?" He whispered getting closer to me.

"Like the fact that you said I wasn't I interesting...that really hurt you know. Are you really not interested in me?" Not going to cry, not going to cry, not going to cry.

"Oh Hermione" I heard him laugh. I rolled over to face him and that's when I realized that he was incredibly drunk. Awesome. " 'Mione, you know I'm very interested in you...parts of you anyway. " How had I not noticed how bad he was slurring?

"Ew. Ron go away. You're plastered." I tried pushing him away but it just led to him groping me.

"Shhh," he whispered against my neck.

"Stop! I'm so **NOT** in the mood." I was still trying to push him away, quite unsuccessfully. Ron was a pretty big guy, not big as in muscle like Harry or Draco, but big as in fat. He really had let himself go. Yet he still complained about how I looked in the morning.

"You will be," he winked at me. This was nauseating.

He kept this up and it seemed to just get worse and worse the more I resisted him. Finally I just gave up and gave in. It wouldn't last long anyway.

Halfway through he looked down at me, the first time he really looked at me this entire time. "You could at least try to look like you're enjoying this." He said, bitterness drenching his voice.

I refused to look him in the eye and decided the ceiling was a much nicer place to look. "I'm not. "

"Whatever, that's fine by me." He said in the same bitter tone.

I went to sleep that night feeling more used than I had in a long time.


	5. It's Only Business

_D._

Part of me hated this. I didn't want to go to another party held by the ministry. During my teen years my parents forced me time and time again to attend such events. I was always out of place. Now here I am, working at the very place I hated going to not too long ago. I don't know what actually made me apply for this job, it was a spur of the moment thing. But I'm glad I did.

Another part of me was excited for this party. It was after all half of my own creation. That and I was no longer out of place. I fit in nicely. People spoke to me instead of over me. It was nice to be Mr. Malfoy instead of his son.

I dressed in all black with a silver tie. I looked good. That was something I knew that I could be confident about, I always looked good. Maybe I was a little cocky, but that was fine by me.

I apparated to the Ministry building a half an hour after the starting time. I fully believed in being fashionably late.

The first hour I just mingled with everyone who I was supposed to mingle with. The boss expected Hermione and I to keep everyone happy. We were suppose to make sure everyone was loving the party. Which wasn't hard, we did well. This party was actually quite fun. It was still a semi formal affair but it still had a party feel, instead of feeling like a business meeting like it had last year. We did a good job, and by we I mean mostly Hermione. I didn't really help as much as I've been telling everyone.

Speaking of Hermione; I had been sneaking glances at her all night. A few times I caught her doing the same to me. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a one shoulder short silvery gray dress that hugged every curve just right. Her hair was straightened and part of it was pulled back out of her face with a large clip in the back. I was not the only man stealing glances, many others were. Some were even blatantly staring at her. She was as oblivious as ever, never believing that she was attractive.

We couldn't talk much tonight since she had Ron with her, even though he was almost never actually with her. And I was sure that Potter and his wife were around here somewhere. Our little compromise kept me from ever showing our friendship to them. They would go ballistic. I would catch them throwing deadly looks my way all night and couldn't help but chuckle. They always acted as if I was a sickness that they would catch if they ever came too close. We rarely ever came in contact and I liked it that way.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy!" I heard a voice come from behind me. Loren, the receptionist.

Oh boy, this should be fun. "Hello Loren, always a pleasure to see you." I flashed a smile, " And my, don't you look lovely tonight." She did look good, I'll admit that. She was a sweetheart, but she wasn't for me.

She giggled and looked up at me with her small almond-shaped eyes. She had very small features. "Oh Mr. Malfoy, thank you very much!" She was beaming. "You look amazing as well!" She was always so excited to be talking to me. I smiled at her in return.

Just then a girl who was taller than me came up behind her and pulled on her arm. "Loren! I have quite the story to tell you!" Her voice was bubbly and loud. She was the polar opposite of Loren. Her legs went on for miles. I couldn't help but look. She caught me looking and winked at me. "Who's your friend?"

Loren just giggled and turned a bright shade of red in response so I spoke. "Draco Malfoy. Loren is the receptionist on the floor that houses my office." I smiled and I thought this woman was going to melt.

They both just stared at me for a while before the taller woman spoke again. "A Malfoy, like the super rich and powerful Malfoy family?" She ran her fingers up and down my arm, trying to hold my hand. A gold digger I see. She was not even attempting to hide that she wanted the money and power that came with being a Malfoy. She was looking at me like I was a slab of delicious meat. "You know, I'm a pureblood. And I fully believe that we are better than everyone else."

"Hey!" Loren squeaked out. Loren was a half blood in the truest meaning of the status. Her mother was a muggle while her father was a wizard.

The other woman rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up!" She pushed Loren out of the way and turned to me. "You need a good pureblood girl in your life, seems that this place is full of tainted blood. " She still was looking at me like a hungry wolf.

"Hmm, what a shame that you feel that way. I'm not looking for a shallow, cold hearted bitch at the moment, but if I am anytime soon, which I doubt will happen, I'll give you a call." And with that I turned away and walked in the opposite direction. But not before seeing the woman's face. It was full of shock and anger. I laughed to myself.

"That was brilliant," a familiar voice said from the right side of me.

There I saw Hermione smiling at me. "You saw that?" I laughed again.

"I did," She nodded.

"What are you doing? Why are you talking to him!?" I heard Ron sneer. We had been talking for a few seconds, hardly enough for him to already be this defensive.

Hermione turned away from me quickly. "Oh, Ron! Uh..you know...just making conversation." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You can have a conversation with me, you don't need to stoop this low." He glared at me, looking me up and down. He wasn't as nicely dressed as the majority of the crowd. Go figure, after all he was a Weasley.

"Chill out. We're just talking," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah Malfoy? What's the only reason you ever talk to women? Isn't it just to shag them?" He had this dumb look on his face that made me want to punch him. But that was all the time really. He just had one of those faces you wanted to smash your fist in to.

I snapped right back at him. "No, unlike some people I can actually carry on an adult conversation and have no alternative motives."

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty anyway. " Ron smiled evilly.

"What are you on about Weasley?" Did he ever make sense? Having a conversation with him was like talking to a small child. I honestly had no clue how Hermione put up with him. She was far too intelligent to be stuck speaking to the likes of him.

"Well she is a mudblood after all." He was still grinning. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. He obviously took this as me losing. He had the most ridiculous look on his face, like he was proud of what he said.

He did not just call her _that_. Everyone knew better than to call someone a mudblood. It was a terrible name for a muggleborn. I knew I was being a little hypocritical because I had called her that back in Hogwarts. But we were just kids, and I was brainwashed by my father. Now I knew how bad that word truly was. I also knew how much Hermione hated it.

I looked over at her, she was staring at the floor. She seemed smaller, like a puppy who had been hit too many times.

I gave him a look of disbelief, "Did you really just call your fiancée such a foul thing?"

"What is it to you? She's mine, not yours. So don't worry about it," he grabbed her arm roughly.

He was starting to walk away, dragging her along when I spoke, "Wow, she could do so much better than you."

That stopped him in his tracks. Then he turned to face me and he laughed, "I highly doubt that."

Finally Hermione spoke up, "Ron, please stop. We work together, remember that? We do need to communicate. It's only business." Hermione spoke softly. She was hurt by his comments, you could see it on her face and it was obvious in her voice.

* * *

_H._

I pulled Ron down the hall and into my office. "What the hell is wrong with you! You need to get over yourself!" I shouted at him.

He looked appalled. "Me? What's wrong with me? He's the one who needs to get over himself."

"Can't you just be civil?" I sighed. This was ridiculous.

"Not with you talking to people like that," he yelled.

"You don't know anything about him."

"I know all I need to! Why, do you know him better all of a sudden?" He glared at me.

"Whatever. I just can't even deal with you right now," I mumbled.

"Good! Then don't!" He yelled even louder before walking out of the room.

I spent the next hour and a half in my office crying. I hated crying. It made me feel so weak. I hated him for doing this to me. I hated myself even more for allowing him the ability to hurt me like this.

I finally pulled myself up and out of my office and went back to the party. I made sure I was all smiles and looked happy enough.

The countdown was just starting and Ron was nowhere to be found. I started going down the hallway that I thought he went down. The last time I saw him he walked by my office talking to some of the men from the broom company. He didn't look phased by our fight at all. I couldn't believe he ditched me tonight. I knew we were fighting but he should not have just taken off on me again.

Ten...Nine...Eight...

You could hear voices echoing throughout the building counting down. Where was Ron? Was he really not going to kiss me to bring in the new year? I knew we weren't on good terms right now but still. This was unbelievable.

Seven…Six...

I was just going to turn around and head back to the main room but I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I passed a janitor's closet. The hand pulled me in the open door to the closet. It was pitch black and I couldn't see who the hand belonged to. At first I started to panic, thinking the worst case scenario. Then the thought of Ron dawned on me. This definitely wasn't him. Ron was sloppy and rough whenever it came to touching me. The hand that grabbed me was nothing like that.

Five...Four...

"Hello love" a familiar voice whispered as I was pushed lightly against the wall. A gentle hand came up to hold my face.

It took me just seconds to recognize who the voice belonged to. "Draco?" I whispered back.

Three...Two...

I could feel his breath on my face, his breathing slowing down. His one hand was still touching my face but it slipped down under my jaw, making my head tilt up. His other hand was placed on my waist.

_One._

I felt a pair of soft, warm lips press cautiously against my own. I stiffened. I didn't know what to do with myself. I ended up not kissing him back. He kept kissing me for a few more seconds before pulling away.

He sighed softly. "I'm...I'm sorry 'Mione. That was out of line." He let go of me, and moved back. He sounded so dejected and hurt. "I'll just go..." He started moving toward the door.

"Wait," I whispered softly. He turned back to me, my eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness. I could now see his basic outline. I grabbed for his hand, missing twice before actually being able to hold it in mine. I pulled him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Not a soft little kiss like he gave me. I kissed him deeply. He seemed shocked but quickly kissed me back. It was deep and passionate but not sexual. It was nice. It wasn't a kiss that was full of groping and sloppiness. It was nothing like I expected a random kiss from someone who was not your fiancé in a closet would be. It was meaningful. It was everything a kiss should be. It was perfect.


	6. Just Like That

Whoa.

"What was that?" She squeaked after we pulled away from each other. We were both panting softly. She was leaning against the opposite wall and I could barely see her due to the darkness of the closet. That was incredibly intense. I had no idea she would kiss me back like that. She was even the one who initiated the second kiss. I had felt rejected, yes I Draco Malfoy felt rejected. She didn't kiss me back the first time. She had looked so worried and scared. And then, she just...kissed me. It was wonderfully shocking.

"I don't know...you tell me." I reach out for her hand and was surprised when she let me take it. She squeezed it gently. I smiled at her, not sure if she could see it or not. But I couldn't help smiling.

She shifted and took a small step closer to me. "Why did you kiss me?" She whispered softly.

I chuckled softly. "Why did _you_ kiss me?"

I could just barely see her smile. "Draco please, I asked you first. I really want to know."

I just stared at her for a moment. I didn't know exactly what to say. Why did I kiss her? "I...I guess...I guess I just wanted to." I shrugged. I don't know. I just felt like kissing her would be the thing to do right then, so I did it.

She tilted her head like a confused puppy. Cute. "You just wanted to?"

I laughed softly. Reaching out to her face, letting go of her hand, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. How cliché. "I guess so." I took her hand in mine once again and pulled her closer to me. She looked up at me, expecting more of an answer. "I just saw you walking in the hall and pulled you in here. And I just felt like I needed to kiss you, so I did."

"Just like that." She didn't seem to be talking to me, more to herself. Her voice was barely audible.

I squeezed her hand, "Just like that."

"So...what does this mean?" She whispered again.

I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair. "I don't know. I guess...We'll just have to see where this takes us. I wish I had all the answers but I don't. We'll just need to figure them out. "

She didn't say anything for a long time, just let me hold her. "I don't know how I feel about this. Part of me knows this is wrong and yet part of me think that we cou-"

She was cut off by a voice calling her name from outside the door. We both jumped. Then we realized that it wasn't coming from right outside the door, no one knew we were in here. They were just in the hall looking for her. The voice faded as the person moved further down the hall.

"I...uh...I should go." She mumbled against my chest.

"Yeah, people will start to wonder where we are." I gave her a half smile.

She reached for the handle of the door but paused. She turned back to me for a second, where I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She gave me a sad smile before opening the door out to the hallway.

I waited for a few minutes in the dark room. What just happened? Did Hermione and I really just kiss? Twice? This must be some sort of dream. I pinched myself. Ouch, nope not a dream. This was so surreal.

After some time I left the little storage closet. Hermione was wandering around seemingly aimlessly. She was alone but she didn't seem to be looking for her friends or Weasel. Shit. Ron. That disgusting creature that the amazing girl I just kissed was engaged to.

I just kissed a woman who was engaged. Not only did I do that but I liked it! And I would do it again, engaged or not.

Shit, I'm going to hell. 

* * *

I knocked on her door. She never said good morning the past two days to me. She also went to lunch without me. This was unusual. Of course I knew why. She probably was weirded out and didn't want us to be friends any longer. Bloody hell, I really blew it. I shouldn't have kissed her. I probably ruined our friendship. And honestly she was one of my closest friends, she brought out the good in me.

What I wasn't sure of was why she didn't like the kiss. Was it because she didn't like me kissing her? Or was it because she was engaged. That was the question that kept haunting me. If she wasn't with Ron would she be with me? Why was she with him in the first place. He made her miserable, you could see it in her face whenever they are together. He purposely cut her down and hurt her. I was hoping that the abuse was only verbal.

"Come in." I heard her meekly call. She looked up when I came in the door. "Oh." Oh. Oh? She didn't seem happy to see me.

"Hermione...you've been avoiding me," I stated, sitting in chair in her office.

"No...Draco, I haven't. I've just been busy," even she knows that this is a bad lie. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Okay. Do you want to get lunch today?" I asked trying to sound casual. And failing.

She looked uneasy and didn't answer right away. I sighed, I already knew the answer. "I'm sorry, but not today. I was planning on working during my lunch. I have so much to do, I feel like I'm really behind." I knew for a fact that she was on top of things, like she always was. She was lying to me.

"Yeah. Okay." I said. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere. Why try? I got up and walked toward the door. "Bye Granger." Yeah, I even called her by her last name. I guess we weren't just taking steps backwards in our friendship. We were full out sprinting to back where we had been in Hogwarts. I walked out of the room gently shutting the door behind me. I went back to my office and worked on the paper work that I was actually behind on. I usually wasn't late with work, I would do what I had to do. Other things have been on my mind lately, work was one of my last priorities right now.

Why couldn't she just talk to me about it. Why did she just have to ignore it? Ignoring a problem doesn't make it go away, she's smarter than that.

I needed to talk to her. I waited impatiently until lunch break. I didn't get hardly any of the work done that I was suppose to. This was frustrating.

The very second that I could I went to Hermione's office. I didn't knock, I barged right in. A little rude? Yeah. Did I care? Not one bit.

"Draco? What are you doing, I told you I couldn't do lunch with you today." She seemed sad while saying this. Yet at the same time it seemed that she was happy to see me, like she had been hoping I would try to get her to go with my anyway. But that was probably just my imagination. I was just hoping for the best, hoping for something.

"I need to talk to you. I need you to listen." I spoke in a firm voice.

"I really can't. It's going to have to wait." The somewhat happiness was gone from her eyes. She looked down at the paperwork she was doing. It was extra stuff, I noticed.

I inhaled sharply. What I said next she was going to hate. "No Hermione, listen to me. Listen to me right now. I know, I really know, that I fucked up everything between us. I'm terribly sorry about that because our friendship is what got me through the day every day. The only reason I like working here is because I get to see you every day. I get to step out of my outside life, one where I have to try to be Lord Malfoy. I get to be the person I actually want to be, as long as I'm around you, I'm me. Now I had to let my stupid feelings toward you branch out to more then friendship. Worst off I acted on them. I'm fully aware that you are taken. Painfully aware of that fact. Even if I don't agree with who you choose to marry I had no right to kiss you. I shouldn't have done it. I should never have kissed you, it was wrong. You are not mine to kiss. Yet I wish I could say that I regret it. I really wish I did. But I don't, I don't regret kissing you one bit. I loved having my lips on yours, I loved the feel of your body nestled into mine. I loved having my arms wrapped around you. Hell, I even loved just whispering in the dark of a damn storage closet. Although I don't regret kissing you, I regret messing up our friendship. I don't think that makes any sense at all but that's okay. This may be the last time I talk to you for a while since you don't want to see me. So I'm going to talk until I have nothing more to say. I just...I wish we could still be friends. I..I don't know!" I was panting by the time I was done. I had rushed those words out, forcing them out at the speed of light. I felt like I was a balloon who's end wasn't tied before it was let go, everything just rushed out of me. I was left deflated.

She just stared at me. He mouth was slightly open, shocked by my rather long rant.

"Please say something." I whispered, taking a cautious step toward her.

She finally spoke, "What do you want me to say?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Anything," I wanted to just not be here, wanted to crawl inside myself and hide away.

"Like what? Draco what? Do you want to hear that I don't know what to feel any longer? That I can't go home and look into my fiance's eyes any longer? That I don't even know if I would want to anyway. I have no idea about this marriage. I don't think I can go through with it. But how the hell am I going to explain that to the Weasleys and my friends?"

"What does it matter what they think?" I spoke a little louder, not yelling but still louder than I should have.

She winced. "It just does! Why wouldn't it matter? They're my family."

I spoke softer, "For one minute can you stop worrying about what others think. It's your life, not theirs. You were a Gryffindor, weren't you? Because you're acting like a Hufflepuff. You're allowing yourself to be walked all over. Where is your brave heart? Why don't you stick up for you want! Damn it Hermione, for once just think about yourself. Don't think about what anyone else but you wants. Just what do you want?"

"I...I don't know." She wouldn't look at me, just studied the top of her desk.

"Well then get back to me when you do!" I was about to storm out when I saw a teardrop hit her desktop. Oh no.

She sunk down in her chair and spun it slowly so that her back was towards me. "Just go."

"No. Hermione..."I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of where she was sitting. She tried to spin away from me but I stopped her. "Please...I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being to hard on you, I'm being greedy. I want you all to myself, I hate sharing."

She didn't move, she was a silent crier. She just looked down and covered her face with her hands. I pulled one of her hands away before speaking.

"I would like very much to just try to be friends again. Please. Do you think that would be possible?" She looked up and could clearly see the hopeful look on my face.

"I think we could try that. I do miss you something terrible." Her voice squeaked as she spoke.

I pulled her into my arms, hugging her body to mine. She carefully hugged me back. "I'm greedy. I'm sorry."

"It's somewhat reasonable...I kissed you too. It wasn't your fault. I just, I need some time to think about everything. But for now I would like to have my best friend back again." She gave me a little half smile.

I hugged her tighter."You'll always have me. No matter what we are to each other, you'll always have me."


	7. Probably

A week had gone by. Draco and I had gotten closer once again, but nowhere near as close as we had been. We still went to lunch every day, but we no longer talked to each other outside of the office. This wasn't his fault, it wasn't for his lack of trying. He wanted to talk to me, he tried so hard to make me feel comfortable again. He even attempted to cheer me up by talking about my engagement. Boy, was that the wrong way to go. It just made me more miserable. I still had no idea what I was doing. What was going on between us. Us? Who even was us. Was it Ron and I? Or that certain blonde Slytherin that I had accidentally kissed. Okay...maybe not so accidentally. _What was I doing?  
_  
I felt terrible. I hated that I felt this way for Draco. I know the saying goes, "you can't help who you fall for" but I still wished that I didn't.

I couldn't concentrate on work what so ever, my reports had careless mistakes in them. My boss was going to be pissed if I didn't get this work done. Others around the office has noticed how weird I've been too. Loren asked me about a million and three times what was wrong with Draco. I guess he's been acting strange as well.

"Knock, knock" I heard a voice call, pulling me from my troubled thoughts. I wasn't at all surprised to see who it was.

"Come in Draco. I'll be ready to go for lunch in a few minutes, I just need to proofread this paper quick." I barely even looked at him as he walked in.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "No problem, where do you want to go today? I'm famished." He plopped down in the chair in front of my desk. He still seemed like old Draco to me. I couldn't see what everyone else in the office was talking about.

"Uhh...you pick please, I honestly don't care." I said only half paying attention to what I was saying and what I was reading.

"Alright" He was all smiles when I looked up at him. He was practically bouncing in his chair. It was actually kind of adorable. He was like a small child who just got a new toy. That new toy could be me. AHH, no I can't think that way. What is wrong with me? Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé. I have a fiancé.

He waited, quite impatiently I might add, as I finished. "Merlin Malfoy, don't you ever do any work of your own?"

"No, not really." He shrugged casually. Though I know this wasn't true, he was a great worker…if not slightly obsessive over it."Why do you ask?" He smiled again.

I laughed. "You seem to always be here pestering me." I smiled back at him.

He threw me an unreadable look. "Do I bother you? I could stop coming by so often..." He trailed off.

What? I shook my head back and forth slowly. I laughed a little bit, "Oh my silly Draco. Of course you bother me, but I like it. Even if I don't get any work done and I'll probably end up fired by the end of the month. But no, you don't bother me." I smiled at him brightly.

"Good because I don't know if I would stop bothering you anyway," He smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes up at him. "Oh and since when was I your Draco?" A smile was plastered on his face, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth.

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh...what?"

"You called me your Draco," he smiled.

"I think you're putting words in my mouth," I giggled.

He smirked up at me, "You said it, not I. 'My silly Draco' is what you said."

I sighed. "Fine, you got me. Let's go, I'm starving. If I don't get food in my stomach soon I may just eat one of your arms."

"And you say I'm the crazy one," I heard him mumble.

We walked out of the building and once we reached the sidewalk he spoke again. "Err...so Hermione. I know you hate apparating...but where I want to take you we need to apparate to get there." I hated apparating. It made me feel terrible after, like all my body parts are jumbled up together. He saw that I was uneasy. "Just trust me, you'll be okay."

I hated this. But here he was pouting, yes Draco Malfoy, pouting. And it was right damn adorable. "Fine. This better be worth it."

"Trust me, it will. It's a wonderful little place. " He smiled brightly before taking my hand and with a pop we were gone.

We ended up in front of this cute little restaurant. As we walked inside I was overwhelmed by how pretty everything was. Oh my, it was fancy.

"So apparating wasn't so bad, now was it." He smiled and laced his arm through mine. He turned the man standing at the little podium. "Table for two please."

"Right this way Mr. Malfoy and...guest." Oh, so Draco came her often. I didn't really like the way "guest" was said but I'd let it slide.

We were seated at a small table for two. "Well...isn't this nice, _Mr. Malfoy_."

He just smiled in return, giving me one of his looks.

A little blonde waitress with a face full of freckles came over to us quickly."Hi! My name is Adrianna and I...will...be your..s-server today." She was spluttering through her last words as she got a glimpse of the attractive man seated across from me. You have got to be kidding me.

"Well hello Adrianna." Draco spoke in a seductive voice but winked at me. The girl practically melted. He knew exactly what he was doing. "I believe I will have the eggplant parm. Oh and a coffee, black. " He spoke to her but never looked up away from his menu, which she seemed a little disappointed by. Aww poor little desperate waitress. I rolled my eyes. "Hermione, what would you like?" He looked at me. HAH, he looked at me, not the waitress. Even if she was cute, which I had to admit.

"Hmm...I'll have the chicken alfredo with penne. And an iced tea with lemon."

"Okay, it will be right out."She smiled at Draco before walking back, wiggling her hips in a "I'm trying to look hot but failing miserably" manner.

I actually let out a laugh and Draco looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh nothing. " I just smiled.

Our food came shockingly fast. I had my suspicions that it was because_ Mr. Malfoy_ was here.

"So Hermione, you agreed to go with me to that benefit." He seemed uneasy.

"Oh...right..." This would be too awkward. I didn't want to go to this before we kissed. Now I had all that added pressure. I didn't know what to do.

"I already told my mother I had someone to go with me, you need to go. Please?" He was practically begging me. I could tell he thought I was going to refuse. But I knew if I did his mother would set him up with some horrid person.

I sighed. "But...don't you think it will be weird?"

"You said you wanted to be just friends...so that's all we are." He smiled at me shyly.

"It's only weird if you make it weird." I was feeling really uncomfortable. I think Draco could tell, he spoke quietly. "If it makes you feel any better, no one will recognize you any way."

"What do you mean?" What was he going to do to me? I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It's a masked ball benefit. Lots of dancing, lots of money and no one has to know who anyone is."

"Oh, so I have to wear a mask. That's good!" I actually really liked this idea. No one would have to even know it was me.

"So you'll go?" He had a hopeful smile on his face that I swore was lighting up the room.

"Yes, I'll go! Only because I already said I would." I smiled at him.

The little waitress returned, "How was everything? Are you ready for your check?" Again she spoke to only him. She had been watching from afar all night.

"Yes, thank you." Draco said.

Just then she decided to look at me and caught sight of the small ring on my hand. "Oh, you're engaged? Congratulations." She said in a dejected voice.

"Oh...er..not really. Well I am...but he isn't..." I stuttered.

"OH!" She smiled instantly at him. "Well that's good." She took a napkin off the table and scribbled something on it an very cheekily grabbed Draco by the shoulder and put the napkin in his jacket pocket. What fucking nerve. She walked away, doing that same stupid walk.

He looked at me and started laughing. He pulled out the napkin. "Her number, it's her number," He laughed more before taking out a pen and writing two words on it. "No thanks." That's when I started laughing too. And we got up and left to go back to work, leaving the napkin to where we knew she would find it shortly.

* * *

It was early and I had just gotten out of the shower. Ron had left a little earlier to who knows where and said he would be back at 9:30. The phone rang and I ran over to get it, still in my towel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione. I'm glad it was you that picked up! Is Ron there?" Draco's voice came from the other line.

Why would he be calling me? "Uh...no, he's not. He's gone out for a bit."

"Awesome!" I could hear his smile in his voice. "Could I pop by for a minute or two? I'll be really quick."

Why would he want to come over? Curiosity got the best of me. "Sure Draco. Give me 10 minutes and come over." Curiosity also killed the cat.

"Okay, see you then 'Mione." He said in a sing song voice before hanging up.

Exactly 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I went over and opened it and there he was. "Hello Draco." I smiled at him

He smiled at me before bringing his hands in front of his body. He was holding a large bag. "I have a present for you."

"No, no, no. I hate when people get me things." I really did hate it. I hated people spending money on me. Even if this particular person had more than enough money to spend on whatever and whoever he wanted to.

"I owe you, for being so stupid about things." Did he just call himself stupid?

I rolled my eyes and he let the bag fall open out of his hand to show exactly what is was."You bought me a dress?" I was shocked, but there he was standing in my flat holding a gold dress bag. A fancy designer name written in delicate cursive white writing on the front.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. Just something special for you to wear tonight." He smiled innocently.

Oh boy. "Let me guess, it's something slinky and in green or silver. You Slytherins are ridiculous, you know." I rolled my eyes.

He actually started laughing, really laughing. "No, well...yes and no." I rolled my eyes again at him. "Yes to the slinky, but it's not really that slinky, just a little _sexy_. It will look good on you trust me. And although I do enjoy seeing my favorite Gryffindor dressed in green and silver, it's neither of those colors. Actually it's a color that I think will look amazing with your skin tone." A genuine smile.

Oh. Well then. "Well...that's very sweet of you."

"I try." He smiled again. Well wasn't he all smiley today. He seemed rather happy. We just smiled stupidly at each other until he finally spoke again. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your morning."

"Oh.. yeah I guess." But then I realized a part of me didn't want him to leave. He was in such a good mood and it was contagious. "Uh Draco...did you have breakfast yet?"

"Come to think of it, no I haven't." He turned back to look at me.

This was a shot in the dark but... "Well I was about to make myself some, would you by any chance want to stay?"

His face lit up. "I'd love that."

"Wonderful."

I started to get everything ready to cook and he followed me behind the island in the kitchen.

"I can help you cook you know. I'm actually a decent cook." He smirked.

"You? Don't you have a staff of prize winning chiefs and house elves?" I laughed. Really I had pictured something like that.

"At the manor yes, but not for myself." He smiled, chuckling at me.

"Do you like omelets? I was going to make one for myself. One catch, no magic. I never make food with magic." I gave him an awkward smile. Draco loved magic whereas I could live without it. He always said how unfair it was because I was so good at using it. "They taste better the muggle way."

"Omelets sound delicious." He was still all smiles. Oh how I loved that perfect smile.

I put the pan on the stove, "How are you at making bacon?"

"I am the best bacon maker," He laughed and started opening the bacon package that was sitting on the counter.

We made playful banter as we made breakfast. Together.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you make some mean bacon." I laughed as I put a piece of delicous bacon in my mouth.

"Oh, I know." He smirked at me. "So, will you completely hate going to this thing tonight?" He spoke softly between mouthfuls.

I sighed. "I don't think so, I think I'll manage. Especially since it's a masked event. Can you not tell anyone who I am? Just say I'm a coworker." I really didn't want any of the people his family associated with the recognize me. After all I am one of the Golden Trio who brought down Voldemort. Of course I knew those who followed him were in Azkaban, there were still others who didn't like me. Also my blood status didn't help any.

"Hermione, even if I did tell them it was you, you'd be fine. I promise none of these people who will be attending are murderers…..probably." He tried to comfort me but saw it wasn't working. " Is this about the blood status thing?"

"It's not a _thing_. I can't change it, it's my blood." I frowned at him.

"Good! I wouldn't want you to! Yeah there will be some people there who are purists. But if you were with me I promise you that no one would say a single bad word to you. They know better. " His eyes flashed darkly.

I still felt uncomfortable with it. "Can you just not mention my name?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He looked at his watch. "Ahh, what time will Ron be back?"

I looked at the clock on the stove. Oh shit. "Right about now..."

"Oi! Well I best be on my way then. I don't think your darling dearest fiance would appreciate me being here. " He practically spit the word "Fiance."

"Hush now." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast." He pulled me into a hug and for the first time since our kiss it wasn't awkward. It was lovely. It was nice to have his arms around me again.

So nice in fact that I didn't del bad about kissing I'm before. In fact I wanted to do it again...

Our hug and my inappropriate train of thought broke apart when we heard a key in the lock. Oh no! Draco smiled at me. "Bye," he whispered. And then he was gone. He apparated to wherever he was going.

"Mione, I'm home." I heard Ron call from the doorway. That was such a close one. Thank Merlin for magic.

I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hello Ron." I smiled.

"Hello, what smells good?" He always was one to think with his stomach. He walked toward the kitchen. Ah, the two plates! I ran after him and pulled him into a dramatic kiss. He responded instantly. Okay, he thought with his stomach 80% of the time. He thought with something else the other 20%. And I wasn't talking about his brain. While kissing him, I pointed my wand at the dirty dishes to clean themselves and put themselves away, hiding the evidence of Draco ever being here.

I felt dirty. Just a minute ago I was eating breakfast with the man I had kissed. Now here I was, kissing the man I was going to marry.

Probably.


	8. Puppet

_H._

Wow.

Staring at myself in the full length mirror I hardly recognized me. The deep burgundy floor length gown hugged my curves nicely. Somehow it made me look even taller than I was. It was unlike anything I would ever pick out for myself... in a good way. The biggest difference was it had a long slit up to my mid-thigh on the left side. Oh, so that's what he meant by slinky. No. Not slinky, sexy. I must admit, it was a _very sexy_ dress.

Now the hard part was trying to match the rest of me to it, how would I look as good as this dress?

It was weird accepting a gift from Draco. He really shouldn't have bought me this, but I had to admit I was happy that he did. I didn't know what I would have worn if I didn't have this. It was something that had been bothering me since I agreed to go. I had absolutely no idea what to where to a Malfoy benefit.

"Where did that come from?" I saw Ron's reflection in the large mirror, he was standing in the doorway to our room.

I turned to face him. "Oh, just a friend. You know… to wear tonight," I smiled meekly at him. I wasn't lying but I knew I was letting him believe that a female friend let me borrow it. Draco was definitely not who he would assume.

"Oh, it's nice. Not something you usually wear though. Looks expensive," he looked at me funny.

I sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, but I never go to these things, so I don't usually need fancy dresses."

"Are you sure I can't go with you to this tonight? You made such a big deal about me going to that other party."He was trying to suck up. He did this every so often, after he would be gone for a night or so.

"No really, it's best if you don't," I shrugged. He could not go to this, no way in hell.

"Is it because of how I acted there?" He seemed upset. "I'm sorry about that...even though I'm not sure exactly what I did wrong." He never knew what he did wrong, he always thought his actions were perfectly acceptable.

"No...you just...you just can't." I didn't know what to say.

"Is Malfoy going to be there?" His voice was sharp and his body was rigid. Oh no, I didn't want to deal with this.

"Oh, I don't know Ron!" I blatantly lied, shrugging slightly.

"I don't like him," His eyes flashed with hatred. He had always disliked him but ever since the New Years Eve party I swear that he was planning poor Draco's death. Now imagine if he actually knew what had happened in that closet.

"I know Ron...I know."

"And I think he has the hots for you, not that he'd ever do anything due to your blood status, but it's still annoying." I rolled my eyes at him, not this again. "You're mine, I don't share."

Well...actually..."Yeah, Yeah...now can I get ready?"

"Sure, I'll leave you to it. " He walked towards the door.

I finished getting ready and I thought I looked pretty good, compared to what I normally looked like. It was time to leave so I walked into the living room, where I found Ron watching more Quidditch. He really had such an addiction. "Ron, I'm leaving."

"What time will you be home?" He murmured, not looking up from the TV.

I hadn't even thought of that. "I'm not too sure, "I answered honestly.

"Late?" He murmured again.

I sighed, I really didn't know. "Probably."

He turned around to look at me, his eyes got wider as he looked. "You look great Hermione. You look like a completely different person."

That's something I was counting on, looking unlike myself after. I didn't want people to recognize me at all. My hair was tame and slight, my eyes lined in darker makeup than I usually wore. The heels I wore also gave me an incredible height improvement.

I smiled, "thank you."

I was almost out the door when he spoke again. "Stay out of trouble, and don't drink tonight. You know what that does to you."

I nodded as I walked out the door of our flat. I felt guilty. I really felt bad for lying to Ron. Though I knew he was lying to me…about many things. There were just so many times he would be gone and then refuse to provide a reasonable excuse. He lied to me on a daily basis. He would be gone for hours, even days, at a time and then come home and expect me to be perfectly fine with his disappearance. He would often be in a foul mood when he came home and always took it out on me, like it was my fault that he would be out so late. Maybe it was…maybe he just stayed out late to stay away from me. But what was he doing when he was gone?

I wasn't the only one who noticed. His mother and Harry both questioned me about him regularly. I always made up excuses for the way that he acted. I don't think Harry ever truly believed me though. We were both just content on ignoring the blaring problem.

Maybe that is why I ended up where I was now.

I walked a block over to where Draco was picking me up. I tried to get my head out of the miserable state that it was in. I was going to have fun tonight. Draco put me on this high where the mess of the rest of my life faded into the back of my mind. Somehow even when I was miserable Draco could pull me out of it. I had always thought it was just because of how good of friends we were but… maybe it was for a different reason entirely. The thought of that terrified me.

"Well well, don't you clean up nice Ms. Granger," he beamed at me. "I really love that color on you." We were apparating again, much to my disapproval.

I returned his wonderful smile and took his arm, forcing my brain to stop over thinking. "Thank you, you like the dress? I got it from this sweetheart that I work with."

"Hey now, don't try to make me jealous," he winked at me before apparating.

Malfoy Manor looked fantastic. It was all lit up and had floating candles all around the front lawn. The building itself was gorgeous as it was, but all done up for a special night it was even better. Mrs. Malfoy certainly knew how to decorate.

Draco handed me a burgundy and silver mask with large feathers. I slipped it on and he did as well. His was fairly simple, it was also burgundy and silver, to match mine I suppose, but it had only small feathers that didn't poke over the edges of the mask. It didn't cover much of his face, just the upper half and part of his nose. Everyone would still easy be able to tell who he was, the blonde hair would give it away automatically. Blonde was a popular hair color, but not Malfoy blonde. Malfoy blonde was almost white, just a hint of color below each strand's surface.

"Ready?" He smiled before taking my arm and leading me up the stairs.

We were barely in there five minutes before girls were fluttering around him, none paying attention to me unless they were giving me dirty looks._ Jealous bitches._

"Want to go sit at our table?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to get even more dirty looks from said bitches.

"Sure!" I giggled. I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand. Eat your hearts out, girls.

Our table was, of course, at the front of the room along with his mother's place and some other important people from what he told me. He left me there for a few seconds as he went after a waiter to get drinks.

"I think I'm a little out of my element," I said honestly. I was terrified to be left alone, this wasn't at all what I was use to.

"Oh, you're fine, you fit right in," He winked at me.

Just then a stunning woman dressed in a dark silver floor length dress approached us."Draco, darling!" She kissed Draco's cheek under the edge of his feathered mask. Her own mask was lace the same color as her dress, doing nothing to hide her identity. But why would she?

He flashed her a genuine smile, you could see his eyes crinkle through the holes in his mask,"Hello mother. You look lovely as usual."

"Oh, stop it." She gushed. Then her eyes shifted to me, "And you brought a date! You know dear, I didn't actually think you would. That dress looks wonderful on you." That last statement was obviously directed to me.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Malfoy." I smiled, still uneasy but liking the compliment.

"May I ask who you are, or is a mystery?" She smiled at me, looking me up and down. She was joking but I stiffened.

Thankfully Draco came to the rescue. "Just a woman I work with. Isn't the whole point of the masks to keep our identities hidden? Don't want to ruin the fun." He smirked at his mother.

She gave him a warm smile back. "Well yes it is dear, but I'm not going to push it anyway. I'm just happy you found someone to bring."

We chatted for a while before she needed to go, apparently needing to make sure the donations were being handled properly.

"Want to dance?" Draco smiled down at me, holding out his hand to me as the slow, soft music played. I hadn't really been paying much attention to the music. It was a classical piece, beautifully played.

I looked out onto the dance floor and saw couple after couple dancing on the magnificent ballroom floor. I wasn't a good dancer, I fumbled over my feet and fell a lot. The graceful couples were rather intimidating.

"Come on Hermione, you know you want to," He said in a sing-song voice.

"I can't dance." I admitted,not looking him in the eye.

He was quiet for a beat and then started laughing. "What? I've seen you dance before. At the Yule ball."

I actually laughed remembering that. "Nah, Viktor was just a really strong leader. I didn't really dance then, I was more just like a puppet and he was the puppet master." I shook my head.

"Are you doubting my abilities to be your puppet master, my dear puppet?" He smiled darkly and then winked at me.

I gave him a "what are you on about?" look.

"Just dance with me," he smiled and took my hand, pulling me on to the dance floor.

He gracefully started us dancing, he was a good leader. He knew how to keep me on my feet, but wasn't as rough as Viktor had been. I actually had fun.

The night went by like a blur. Draco bought some of the artwork that was there, the money for it going to their cause.

I wasn't use to drinks that were of this grander quality. So before I knew it I had drank **way** too much. Draco tried cutting me off multiple times but I wouldn't have that. I wanted to get tipsy, have it ease the strangeness of the situation.

"You're drunk Hermione," he chuckled. Yeah, I passed tipsy.

"You are too!" I slurred, my brain all fuzzy. Right, this was why I didn't drink.

"No, I'm not. Do you want to go home?" He spoke softly, grabbing my hand.

No. I certainly didn't. Why was that? Oh... "I'll get in trouble...I'm not allowed to drink."

"What? You can do whatever you want, stop letting yourself be bossed around."

"Yeah! You're right!" I did get bossed around… a lot. "Can I come over?"

"To my apartment?" Draco looked shocked.

"Yeah? I need a place to crash, my head is spinning." I was slurring and spluttering. How lady like.

"Okay. Let me say goodbye to my mother, just stay here, I'll be right back." He smiled at me before getting up and walking away.

Then it hit me.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I was going back to his apartment? Shit, what have I gotten myself into.

He was back quickly, "ready to go?" He took my hand again.

"Yes." An excited and nervous mob of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Let's go," I smiled at him.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Draco smiled at me as he stood in front of me where I had just been asleep on his couch.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I whined. My head was killing me and everything was in slow motion.

"3 am. Here drink this." I sat up and he handed me a potion. It did make me feel a little better.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as he sat down where my head just was.

"No problem, I've dealt with my fair share of hangovers," he smiled at me as I put my head in his lap, still sleepy.

I giggled softly. "I'm sure you have. Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's not a problem. I like doing it." He played with my hair, pushing it out of my face.

We just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. All these scenes from the past few years just seemed to be playing in my head. They weren't just the amazing, wonderful scenes spent with Draco. No, some of these memories were of Ron. The violence, verbal abuse, anger, the lonely nights. The way Ron made me feel so vulnerable, breakable, broken. The way he made me second guess myself on everything I did. The way he made me completely lose control. I needed control in my life ,that's how I had always been. I had been losing who I really was, becoming a weaker person for Ron. I couldn't do that anymore. I was in desperate need of a life with structure. I needed to take back some control, needed it more than anything. "Kiss me."

"What?" He looked shocked.

"You heard me, kiss me." I whispered.

And so he did.

At first it was gentle and sweet, but I think the alcohol screwed with my brain because I quickly deepened it. I was never like this. Never was I the one who deepened anything, never was I the one who hinted towards wanting more. Did I want more?

He groaned into my mouth and that just made my decision. More please! I crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and down his back. It wasn't even thought out any more, simply animal instincts. I started to grind myself against him, easily being able to feel how much this was turning him on. He grabbed my hips and moved against me. I whimpered against his lips before kissing down his neck. Somewhere in my intoxicated state I found the notion that if I did this, did something so crazy, I would have my control back.

"Hermione, stop." He groaned as I bit his jaw softly. I didn't stop, but instead went to work on taking off his shirt. I just kept moving against him. He actually didn't protest when I finally was able to get the shirt completely off of him. Merlin this man was attractive. "Stop. You're just going to regret this and I don't think I could handle that." He groaned again but I shut him up quickly by kissing him roughly. Handle what? And no. I wanted this.

"Shut up." I kissed him again. I didn't want anyone to take away my control again.

"What?" He was shocked again.

I was making the decisions this time, albeit I wasn't making good ones. "Take me to bed with you," I smirked at him.

"Don't steal my smirk," he grinned wickedly and picked me up quickly. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Once in his room he spoke again, "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," I moaned and he smiled at me, peeling off my clothing and what was left of his then joined me on the bed.

* * *

I rolled over with a groan. Why was there light shining in my eyes? And why was I so comfortable? My bed has never been this nice.

"Good morning," a voice whispered into my ear.

I turned toward the voice. Draco. I looked around quickly. Yes, I was in Draco Malfoy's bed with _Draco Malfoy_. I looked at myself, at least I wasn't naked. I was wearing one of his shirts. Well shit.

He smiled up at me, a soft sad smile. He looked guilty. I knew what we had done.

But I had to ask, "Draco, did we...? Did we..you know?"

"Did we what? You'll have to be more specific, unless I was dreaming we did a lot of things last night." That same guilty smile was plastered on his face.

"Did we..." Fearing the answer I decided to just blurt out the question in one quick panicked breath, "did we have sex last night?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes. We did." I looked into his face, he was dead serious.

"Oh."

* * *

-Author's Note-  
Reviews make me happier than camel on Wednesday.


	9. The World You Deserve

_D._

She regrets it. I could tell by the "oh shit what have I done?" look on her face. She regrets sleeping with me. I really shouldn't be surprised, of course she is, why wouldn't she be? We were both blindly drunk. We shouldn't have done it. I know we shouldn't have, but I'm glad we did.

"Yeah..." I trail off, not looking at her eyes. I couldn't look at those big brown eyes after what I had done to her last night.

She sat quietly and fidgeted with the edge of the sheet she had wrapped around her. She was wearing my shirt, it looked good on her. Too good.

It was killing me, I needed to know. "Do you regret it? I have to ask, I thought you would. I knew you would. No. Don't even answer it!" I talked quickly in a strained voice. I was stammering, being very unlike myself. What has this woman done to me?

She went even quieter. She looked down as she played with the sheet, rolling the edge between her fingers. No. Of course she did. Why wouldn't she? I suck as a person, I'm terrible, and I just made her cheat on her fiance. Things would be easier if he just didn't exist. Though secretly, in the very back of my mind, I was hoping that last night would have planted seeds of doubt in marrying him. Maybe it would show her what she's missing. Surely though I was just deluding myself. "I...I wish I did."She whispered softly.

I was momentarily stunned. "What?" I looked at her.

She finally looked up, meeting my gaze."I don't. I regret that I cheated on Ron." My face fell. What was she saying? She was saying two different things. She continued, "but I don't regret that it was with you, that I had sex with you." She bit her lip. " I don't even regret enjoying it as much as I did. "

I smiled brightly at her. "Really?" I felt pretty proud of myself. I was glad she liked it. I mean, I knew she would. I knew I was good in bed, always have been.

"Really." she returned the smile, but it was a sad one like she was ashamed that she was smiling.

She didn't regret it. She didn't regret it!

I tried lightening the mood, my arrogant self returning after the confidence boost. "So you enjoyed yourself, huh?" I smirked at her.

She went wide eyed. "Draco!" She playfully hit my arm, but smiled none the less.

I continued,"I am very aware that you did. And may I say, that you looked very good as you...enjoyed yourself." I smirked again, and then winked at her.

Hermione's eyes went even wider and then she blushed, pink creeping up onto her delicate cheek bones and over her nose.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I smiled, trying to ease her blush, even though I found it cute as hell.

She seemed uncomfortable again. "Uh...I better not."

I shrugged at her. "You sure? I could make you something while you took a shower." I wanted her to stay, but I didn't want to force her. I couldn't force her.

"Shower?" She looked confused and I chuckled at her.

"You don't want to go home like this." I stated, eying her over. She was a mess. Her hair was huge and wild, cascading all over her back in odd directions. She looked bad, but in a kind of sweet way. It made me want to take care of her, to protect her.

She looked down at herself. "Ahh do I really look that bad?" Her hands went to her hair.

"No" I smiled "I can deal with it, it's kind of adorable." I brushed some of her wild hair out of her face. "But I don't think Weasel would like you coming in looking like this. He might think you did something inappropriate last night." I smirked at her and she winced. Ouch, I should not have brought him up.

"Oh no. I really should be getting home...but I do need a shower." She looked at the door to my room, like she wanted to leave and stay at the same time.

I laughed at her, trying to make her smile again. "You're already so late, honestly what's another hour?

She had a contemplating look on her face. "I guess you're right..." She trailed off.

"I always am." I smirked at her again. I really was though, I never allowed anyone to prove me wrong. Ever.

"Fine, I'll shower, and take you up on that offer of you making me breakfast." She said, getting up off the bed and standing awkwardly. She only had my shirt, nothing underneath. It looked good, too good. Thoughts of the things I did to her last night crept into my mind. 

_Her breathing was shallow. "I want you." She mewed from under me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked too damn sexy like this. Her eyes filled with lust. Leaning down I kiss her, softly at first but we both let it grow to more. It became demanding and needy. She squirmed underneath me, she wanted me. I needed her._

_I tangle my one hand in her hair, while the other caresses her neck. She whimpers against my lips. "Now, please." She begged._

_"Oh Hermione." I groan as I give her what she was begging for._

****

She cleared her throat and that pulled me out of my daydreams. "I thought you would."

"Well apparently you're always right." She rolled her eyes at me. "So where's the bathroom?"

I pointed toward the little door on my one wall. "Right through that door. There's towels in the cabinet and there are robes under them. I'll see you in the kitchen."

I quickly left her to shower and headed towards my kitchen. I decided to make waffles, because who doesn't like waffles?

She had seemed to have warmed up towards me. I sincerely hoped that she would be okay with this. I don't know what will come of this but I was still happy go lucky on the high it had given me.

My thoughts drifted again.

_"Wow." She whispered, her head on my chest. _

_I chuckled at her and nuzzled her hair. "Good?"_

_"Very." She murmured, her eyes closing. She had this wonderfully contented look on her face. She clung close to me, snuggling up to me like a young child with a teddy bear. How anyone could hurt her was beyond me. _

_"Go to sleep." I said softly, my hands trailing up and down her back, easing her to sleep._

_She leaned up and kissed me gently, her soft lips just barely brushing mine, before putting her head back down on my chest. " Night Draco." She slurred in an sleepy, innocent voice._

_"Sweet dreams darling." I smiled and kissed her forehead. She was asleep within seconds. I watched her body rise and fall slowly with her breathing. She was beautiful, how hadn't I seen that all those years that I had teased her? What was wrong with me? How was I so oblivious? I closed my eyes and fell into one of the most peaceful night's sleep I've had in a long time._

* * *

_ H._

Warmth spread over me as the water did. It felt so good to be in the shower. My muscles were sore, probably from the ...activities that went on last night. As much as I hate to admit it I did enjoy myself. He was good, so good. I finally understand the whole Slytherin sex god nickname he had all through

Hogwarts. It left me aching in places I haven't ached in a while. I wasn't use to it being that good, or long. Ron was nothing like that in bed.

Oh...Ron... I sighed, I don't know what to do. I can't keep doing this to him. I needed to stop this. Surely this was only a one time thing right? I

couldn't help but feel a little disappointed thinking that. Do I want it to only be a one time thing? No. I mean yes. Yes. I need the answer to be yes.

So much for us going to that thing as "just friends." We're a bit pass friendship. We're more friends with benefits. Ew, that sounds horrible. What ever was I going to do?

I used Draco's body wash and shampoo. It smelled so delicious, like him. It was a comforting smell. I finished showering and turned it off. Damn, should have grabbed a towel before getting in the shower. I walked over to the cabinet where Draco had told me the towels and robes were in. I slowly dried off and slide on a robe. It was white and fluffy, it also had a large D. M. monogram on it. I rolled my eyes at that.

I did a quick drying spell on my hair and walked out back to his bedroom.

"Hermione?" I heard his voice from the side of the room. It surprised me and I jumped, which caused me to end up falling to my left, right into him.

"Ah!" My robe fell open and off, due to the fact that I hadn't expected him to be there so I hadn't tied the robe shut. My very naked body landing in his arms.

"Well hello there. I came up to get a different shirt, I didn't think you'd be out yet."He smiled at me as I hurried to put the robe back to how it had been, covering myself. "Hermione, I've seen you naked."

I belted the robe tighter around my waist. I wish I had other clothes with me, but I only had the dress, so I was stuck wearing the robe throughout

breakfast. "Well you don't need to see it again." I snapped.

"Maybe I want to." He winked at me, which made my stomach flutter.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So what did you make for breakfast?" I say, changing the subject.

"Waffles! I cheated though...I used magic." He looked at me like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Oh Draco, you are too adorable.

I just laughed at him and followed him to the kitchen.

He had two waffles waiting on a plate set for me. There were fresh strawberries and orange juice there as well. "Hmm never pictured you as the kind that made women breakfast in the morning, I'm a little surprised."

"I'm quite a shocking person," he smirked, sitting at his place across from me.

We chitchatted a bit as I devoured, yes I mean devoured, my waffles. They were delicious. I guess the man could cook. Who knew?

He kept looking up at me and smiling. It was nice just being here with him, peaceful, but I knew I had to have a serious talk with Draco.

I took a deep breath and started, "Draco...I can't keep doing this."

He gave me a questioning look.

"I have to pick between the two of you. I can't just keep seeing both of you. It's you or Ron, not you and Ron." I said in a low voice, looking at my plate.

He said nothing for a long time. "Are you sure you have to pick right now? It's not very fair. You've been with him so long that of course you'll pick him. You'll never see what I can do for you. I could show you the world Hermione, the world you deserve. I'm not going to sit her and tear him down, even if I easily could, because right now he's winning." He stared into my eyes once I looked up at him.

"Winning?" I murmured. What did he mean winning?

"You. He won you. He has you." He continued with that same sad voice.

"I'm not some trophy, I'm a person. I can't be won." I was a little angry at the way he was objectifying me.

"NO! No, silly sweet Hermione." He smiled at me sadly. "I mean he just has what I want, he won your heart while I couldn't. I wish I had the chance to win it, but I guess I'll never get that chance will I?"

"Yes. You will." I couldn't believe what I was saying. "You have a month. I won't make my choice for a month. We can continue seeing each other for a month."

"Really?" His eyes gleamed with hope. "Are you really okay with that?"

"What you said was right, it's not fair." I don't know if I actually even believed that. I think I just wanted to be able to justify this. "I'll give you a month. Are you alright with this? You know it may screw up any chance of friendship we still have. I don't think there is any going back."

He gave me an award winning smile."Yes. I'm positive a month is all I need to make you fall in love with me."


	10. The Last Time

D.

A month had passed, far too quickly. It seemed like it was just yesterday when she told me of this little idea. Maybe it wasn't the smartest, but it worked for us. I had done everything to swoon her. I just hoped it worked. What was she doing to me? How could I, Draco Malfoy, feel such need toward someone. I have never needed anyone in my life. Not my poor excuse of father, nor my mother. They didn't do anything for me. I only relied on myself, I was the only one I could trust. And then...she came along. She took my world and flipped it upside down. I honestly don't recall when exactly I started seeing her as more than a bushy haired know it all. I don't know when I started as seeing her as someone I could have a future with. Oh, the future...what does that hold for us?

Sitting in my office, sipping the coffee that I so desperately needed – for I hadn't been getting much sleep lately – I let the memories wash over me.

_"Draco! Stop it!" Hermione giggled from under me on the couch. Apparently she was very ticklish and I had been using that against her. "Ahh, please!"_

_"Never!" I laughed back her, pinning her to the couch even further to prevent her from wiggling out of my grip like she had been trying to do. I tickled her sides, which seemed to be the most ticklish spots of her body._

_Suddenly her face got serious and she pointed her chin, since I had her hands pinned above her head by one of mine, at something behind me. "What's that?" She asked pointedly._

_I loosened my grip on her to turn and look. "Huh? What's what?" I had just gotten the question out when she managed to wiggle away and jumped away from me and ran into the kitchen. "Hey! You tricked me!" I laughed, she outsmarted me, again._

_I heard her giggling and went to go find her. I did, she was on the other side of the room. I ran after her and she sprinted into the dinning room._

_"Get back here! I'm going to tickle the hell out of you!" I called after her, chasing her around the table._

_"You have to catch me first." She giggled back. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright. I loved when she was playful like this, it was adorable. She brought out my playful side as well. I never had "played" before._

_We circled the table for a little while until she ran back into the living room, where I caught her. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder, caveman style_

_"Ah! Put me down!" She yelled through her laughter._

_"Nope, you asked for it." I said in a dark voice. I put her down back on the couch and resumed tickling her. She squealed and tried pushing me off. I leaned down and kissed her softly. I pulled her on top of me and we stayed there in each others arms until she fell asleep. I brought her back to my bed._

Hermione had stayed at my apartment many nights, almost as often as she stayed at hers. I had no idea what she had been telling Weasley but I didn't question it, I was just happy that she was there. I never thought I could share a bed with anyone. I was a bit of a bed hog, but she didn't seem to mind. She was more of a compact sleeper. She stayed to herself until I would pull her to me. And every time I did that she would smile at me, like she wasn't expecting me to do that. Sleeping with her always made me feel so much more rested in the morning. I was always grumpier when I had slept alone. I needed her. I hated to admit that, but it was the truth. 

* * *

_ H._

This month went by too quickly. I secretly wished I had said two or three months instead of one. But it did it's job. I knew who I should pick. I also knew who I was actually going to pick. They both made it incredibly difficult choice. This last month was horribly wonderful. It was so good, too good.

_"Hermione!" Ron called in a happy voice as he walked in the door, late per usual. Though I couldn't even be mad at his lateness, he had flowers in his hand. Carnations, I hated carnations, but it was the thought that really counts._

_"Hi?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at his strange grin that took over his face and the flowers. What was he up to?_

_"These are for you, my dear." He smiled at me again. _

_I gave him a genuine smile back, "Thank you. What are these for?" _

_"Just because..."He trailed off. "You're not doing anything tonight right?" He sat down on the couch and pulled me to him. "I know you've had to work late a lot."_

_"Oh yeah, work has been hectic, sorry." I murmured. I hated lying. _

_He shook his head from side to side. "They really do put too much pressure on you. Though it's only because everyone knows you're so good at your job." He was being too sweet, believing all the lies I kept telling him about where I had been. I had to keep making up excuses to keep him from knowing where I had really been, with Draco._

_A twinge of guilt went down my spine. "No, I'm free tonight. " Draco and I had went out for a really nice lunch, he had other things to do tonight. Something with his mother. He was so aplogetic about not being able to see me tonight. It was cute. But him not being free every single night was probably for the best. How long would Ron believe me? A month hopefully? That's all I needed._

_His grin grew wider. "Good! I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Get ready, we'll leave in an hour." He kissed my cheek and then turned on the TV._

_"Alright Ron. " I smiled at him and went to our room to get ready. He really could be such a good guy, when he wanted to be. I honestly had no idea what triggered his bad or good moods._

Ron? Or Draco? They made this so hard.

_"Draco!" I called him back into his room, where I was contently lounging on his bed. I had been flipping through Wizard Weekly, a gossip magazine. Yeah, I know you wouldn't expect me to want to read those but I do have a valid reason. I fully believed that when dealing with important people, which is a common thing in my job, knowing all the stupid little things that they've done or what they like can get you far. I completely locked a deal with another business about house elf wellness campaigns simply because I knew the president of the company loved to golf and I invited him to golf for our meeting. Strategy is the key, with everything._

_"What?" He called back, I heard his voice get louder as he came closer. He had been in the kitchen getting us something to drink. "Hermione, what?" He came in the door._

_I held up the magazine by the corner of the current page I was on. "Looky here at what I found." I gave him a Malfoy worthy smile._

_He threw me a questioning glance before coming over. "Oh, why are you reading that trash." He rolled his eyes at me. He handed me my drink._

_"Information." I smiled at him. "Anyway! There's a story about you in here." I giggled in a sing song voice. It was amusing._

_"Ugh, that happens quite often. The curse of the Malfoy name, and the fact that I'm the only good Malfoy around." He shrugged, it was obvious that he found being in a magazine normal. The bastard, I had never been in a magazine, until now._

_"Actually it's about us." I shot at him. _

_"Oh?" He seemed worried, his skin between his eyebrows furrowing._

_"Yes! It's just about how 'Mr. Malfoy brought a stunning, masked date to the benefit.' They're just wondering who it could have been. I don't know, should I be jealous of this masked stunner?" I laughed a little._

_He smirked back but then turned serious again. "Yeah that figures...this article doesn't bother you, right?" He sat down on the bed next to where I was sprawled out._

_I laughed at him again. "No. Apparently I'm 'stunning'."_

_He pulled me in for a hug, "You are."_

This was our last night together before my decision. It was bittersweet. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to hid part of my life, either way I chose. Yet I was worried about which choice I would actually make. What if I chose the wrong person?

Though right now, my choice wasn't exactly what was on my mind as I watched Draco get undressed after work. I was openly gawking at his toned body. He looked up at me and noticed me staring, he didn't say anything, just winked and smirked. _That smirk._ My hormones were raging, I hadn't had good sex since the night of Draco's benefit. Ron tried to initiate it many, many times. It was rare that we would. I didn't find him attractive that way. Honestly I never had. Most of the time I didn't believe he saw me that way either. It only ever even started to have sex because that was just what couples did.

And here Draco was, for the first time since that night, willing to have sex with me. He hold told me so when he first got here, saying that he had been thinking about it, me, all day long. I couldn't wait to experience him again. One time during our month I attempted to intiate it,but much to my dismay, he refused.

_"Draco, please?" I practically begged for him as I crawled on top of him in bed._

_"No 'Mione, I'm not having sex with you." He said in a matter of fact voice._

_"Please?" I pouted, giving him my "sad eyes" and my bottom lip out, biting that lip._

_"You're cute, but that won't work." He chuckled at me._

_Oh. I wasn't aiming for cute. I was trying to be sexy, not cute! I couldn't help but feeling a little hurt that he didn't want to. "Why? Don't you find me attractive enough? Don't you want me?" I said in a quiet voice._

_He groaned. "Of course I do. " He said in a strained voice. "I just would feel like I'm putting you in a bad position. I want to wait until you say that you choose me, if you choose me." His voice dropping quieter at the end._

_I wish I could have comforted him, but I just didn't know what to say. So I just curled up in his arms and we slept peacefully through the night._

Yet now he was with me, he wanted to. "I thought you wanted to wait?" I asked him as he removed what was left of my clothing.

He paused briefly before tossing the clothing on the floor. "I do, I did...I just want you more. As long as you want it too." His eyes flashed with his obvious need. He kissed down my neck, before whispering softly in my ear, "Do you want to?"

"Yes, please." I whimpered. All thoughts of my current dying relationship were gone.

We didn't just have sex, he made love to me. He was slow and gentle, even when I tried to make him go rougher, faster. I gave him a puzzled look.

"No 'Mione, I want to make this count. It could be our last time." He looked at me with sad eyes.

I gave him a weak smile. "Okay." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him. This _could_ be the last time.


End file.
